


Comforting

by Piiachu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: Raidou gets a case. Raidou looks for Naoki. Raidou spots Naoki and carries him for a while. Raidou faints and Naoki comforts him. Essentially, case complete.Originally called Case File #4.
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Comforting

A backflip gave him space between him and his opponent, his sword resting comfortably in his grip. Quickly he checked one of the tubes he had tucked away. If he truly wanted, he could summon two demons at once to help him finish the job - the bright green particles told him he had enough MAG to accommodate for both demons without much strain on his body. 

"Gouto!" He shouted, catching the black cat running towards him from the sidelines. With a flick of his wrist he threw one of the tubes towards Gouto, sidestepping out of the way from an attack from a Jack Frost. He began to mutter the Summoning spell under his breath, the tube in his hand and Gouto's mouth unscrewing itself as the spell continued.

Together the two pointed the tubes forward, two separate demons appearing and attacking without hesitation. Gracefully he weaved his way towards his opponent, his sword striking flesh. A cry of pain from one of his summoned demons, Pixie and he stopped his offense - leaving Tam Lin to finish the job.

"Good job Raidou," Gouto complimented once the opposing demon was taken care of. "That demon seemed to be no match for you."

Raidou nodded, fishing out the empty silver tube and holding it out in front of him as Tam Lin returned to said tube. He sighed, the strain starting to get to him slowly. Pixie still fluttered about, her wings beating weakly from the attack that she had suffered. 

Gouto was a clever little cat, fishing out some medicine that was underneath his collar. He waved the tiny demon over with a wave of his tail, applying said medicine to her wound and huffing once Pixie hugged him as thanks and disappeared into the other silver tube.

The Devil Summoner fixed the placement of his hat. He almost forgot the viciousness of Dark Tsukudo-Cho, the demons snarling at him from the shadows until they finally revealed themselves. He turned, walking towards his base of operations - the complex known as the Narumi Detective Agency. There was a reason he was in this dark version of this part of the Capital. Raidou frowned almost angrily. 

Case File #4: Demonic Shadow 

Employer: Dr. Victor  
Reward: Upgrade for your sword 

There's a demonic like Shadow in front of the Narumi Detective Agency. I seen it sniffling about (or at least it looked like it was sniffling about) and knocking on the walls outside. The Shadow had bright yellow eyes and some sort of tattoos? Perhaps you could go check it out? There's an excellent reward waiting for you! 

"I don't see this Shadow anywhere Raidou. Maybe it moved on?" Gouto offered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. That could be the case, but the pros of being a detective meant that there was clues left everywhere. The size of a clue doesn't matter. 

Raidou leaned forward multiple times as he gazed at the intricate but simple design of the walls, curiously not really finding anything that looked out of the ordinary. His hand touched the front door. Locked. As it should be. He leaned back once his investigation ended. 

There was a laugh. Not as cold and menacing as most demons Raidou and Gouto would encounter, though there was a sort of warmth to it. The Devil Summoner furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hey, up here dumbass." 

Looking up, steel eyes connected to yellow ones, just as the Case File had said. Tattoos donned the person's body, along with a horn that gleamed within the dark light from the sky. 

Don't even get Raidou started on that black hair. "It's a pleasure seeing you here, Naoki." He greeted politely. Even if the half human half demon hybrid got on his nerves from time to time he couldn't be mad at him for long. 

Naoki grinned down at him, cracking his next with a satisfied hum. "I was wondering if you were gonna actually show up or not. The demons here are so fucking boring by the way." 

Gouto did a little cat snort. "To you they are. But to us, they are just as dangerous as the demons in your world Demi-fiend." 

Raidou put his hand out in front of the black cat as a way to shut him up. Naoki's tattoos glowed a red-orange, flickering between it and normal blue. His eyes electrified, though he said nothing else. 

The Devil Summoner relaxed slightly. "Why don't you come down and return to regular Tsukudo-Cho with us? If Narumi-san isn't there I'll make you a cup of tea." 

It was easy to tell that Naoki was thinking it over, the boy's nails (or claws in this case) tapped the roof of the Detective Agency underneath him… in a light rhythm of some sort. 

"Sure. I need to rest anyway." Naoki laughed, standing up and jumping from where he was sitting.

Raidou extended his arms, grunting once he caught Naoki in his grasp. The boy comfortably crossed his arms, beginning to nuzzle his face in the side of his neck. Okay, this is pretty cute.

•

The bright sun shone through the window as Raidou opened the door to the Narumi Detective Agency. Gouto and Naoki strode right in, both flopping on the couch as Narumi took a bite of some toast in front of him. He seemed lost in thought as he read some newspaper in his hand. 

"I'm back Narumi-san." 

The man in question looked up, smiling as Raidou closed the door behind him. While he could sit on the couch Naoki took up most of the space anyway - he looked like he was going to fall asleep. His tattoos were turquoise. Which reflected his tiredness. 

Narumi folded his newspaper. "Welcome back Raidou! You doing okay?" 

Raidou usually wasn't one for conversation unless he deemed it necessary. He walked in front of his boss's desk and shrugged. He didn't feel any different from when he left earlier today. 

He heard an exasperated sigh. "What are you? Numb to pain? Your leg is bleeding, idiot." 

His steel eyes looked down at his leg, finally registering a metallic smell as blood dripped down from his wound. The back of his sock was absolutely stained red, so he knew he loss a large amount of blood. How did he walk around without noticing? Hell, how didn't Gouto see this? He usually does at least 98% of the time. 

Narumi raised an eyebrow, looking quite worried. "Are you sure? You're face looks very pale…" 

That's when the excruciating pain set in. That's when the world began to twist and turn around him. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Raidou tried to say, however his body shut down before he finished his first sentence. 

• 

When Raidou came to he immediately noticed the pain had subsided, though sometimes it would spark back up and cause him to wince. It was late in the night so he knew that Narumi had left, and placed him on the futon in small room he claimed on the side. He'll have to thank him tomorrow. 

He shifted, feeling arms around his waist tighten slightly. "Relax. Or you'll start bleeding again. And there's no way in hell you're bleeding on my pants, boyfriend or not." 

Raidou frowned. "I apologise. But you and I know you'll probably allow me to bleed on your pants." He cracked an eye open, a blue glow changing into a pink one. Ah, so Naoki was flustered. 

For the first time in forever the Devil Summoner found himself chuckling softly. While it did feel strange it also felt nice. With a growl Naoki shut him up with a kiss, sweet but passionate. 

The Demi-fiend closed his eyes after pulling away, gently positioning Raidou so his head was resting against his chest comfortably. "Shut the fuck up and sleep. You need as much rest as you can get." 

Settling down, Raidou began to yawn - his body begining to shut off and pull him into sleep land. "Goodnight Naoki." 

…

"What did I just tell you?" 


End file.
